Kehidupan
by Ghifia Kuraudo
Summary: Kehidupanku begitu sunyi, aku tidak terlalu suka bergaul. Sampai, orangtuaku mempertemukanku dengan seorang pemuda. Sekarang, aku terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Membuat diriku sangat membutuhkan Neji Hyuuga. RnR?
1. Bab 1 : Perasaan

Aku tidak terlalu suka bergaul dengan orang lain. Aku muak melihat sifat mereka yang hampir sama; kalau tidak dibutuhkan, pasti akan dibuang. Sungguh menjijikan. Maka dari itu, aku sering menyendiri. Menurutku, kehidupanku saat ini sudah cukup.

Yah, aku suka dengan kehidupan nyamanku ini. Namun, kehidupan nyamanku harus direnggut oleh pemikiran konyol kedua orang tuaku. Tepat di saat umurku empat belas tahun, mereka seenaknya mempertemukanku dengan pemuda Hyuuga yang sebenarnya sudah dijodohkan denganku sejak kecil.

o0o

_**Disclaimer**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning**_ : _Alternate Universe_, _Out of Character_, _typos_, minim deskrip, kebanyakan dialog!

―NejiTen**―**

o0o

**Kehidupan**

o0o

**Bab 1**

Perasaan

o0o

"Tenten! Kau sekelompok dengan kami, yah?"

Mendengar suara tadi, Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tiga orang teman sekelasnya sedang berdiri di samping mejanya. "Ya, tentu saja," jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum yang disambut senang oleh ketiga temannya itu.

Hm, teman?

Entahlah…

=O=

Pelajaran olahraga baru saja selesai. Lari estafet yang diujikan membuat semua murid kelas 2-D kewalahan. Tenten menyeka peluh di dahinya. Kelompoknya berhasil mendapat tingkat pertama di ujian olahraga ini. Teman sekelompoknya terlihat gembira karena mereka mendapatkan nilai bagus.

"Tenten, kau hebat!"

"Ya, larimu cepat sekali."

"Uwah, berkatmu kita dapat nilai paling tinggi!"

Iris coklat milik Tenten menatap ketiga orang itu, lalu ia tersenyum. "Ya, ini juga berkat kalian," balasnya. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya membeku―mendapat pelukan dari teman sekelompoknya.

"Ayo, kita beli jus! Haus sekali," ujar salah satu gadis berambut panjang.

"Ayo!"

Tenten tersenyum lebar sebelum mengikuti ketiga temannya yang sudah jalan duluan.

Jadi, apa mereka temannya?

=O=

Bel tanda pulang telah berbunyi. Sorakan riang saling sahut-menyahut di kelas yang ditempati Tenten. Murid-murid dengan cepat keluar kelas, menyisakan beberapa orang di dalamnya. Gadis berambut coklat itu membereskan perlengkapan sekolahnya dengan terburu-buru. Senang. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Tadi, ketiga temannya mengajaknya pulang bersama.

_Sreet_.

Bangku yang diduduki Tenten berderit pelan saat ia berdiri. Dengan semangat, kepalanya menengok ke depan—tempat di mana ketiga gadis itu duduk. Perlahan, senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya memudar kala melihat tempat duduk mereka sudah kosong.

Ia terdiam.

Sekarang, kelas sudah sepi, hanya tinggal dirinya seorang. Ia mendengus seraya kembali duduk di bangkunya, tangannya menopang dagunya di meja. Tak sengaja, iris coklatnya memandang keluar jendela—mendapati ketiga temannya sedang berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah sambil tertawa senang.

"Menyebalkan," gumamnya pelan.

Benar.

Mereka bukan temannya.

Teman itu hanya omong kosong.

=O=

Tenten memasuki rumahnya. Ia melirik ke sekelilingnya. Raut kecewa hadir di wajahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih di hatinya saat mengetahui orangtuanya lagi-lagi tidak ada di rumah. Dengan langkah kakinya yang pelan, ia menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

Ia selalu sendirian. Kedua orangtuanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusnya. Tenten sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Ia tidak apa-apa. Semua bisa ia jalani. Ya, pasti.

Tetapi, kenapa tiba-tiba saja matanya terasa panas? Pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Dengan kasar, ia menghapus air bening yang masih mengapung di matanya. "Aku ini kuat," gumamnya pelan seraya mencoba tersenyum. Sesampainya di depan kamarnya, ia membuka pintu, menemukan sesosok—

Eh? Sesosok?

"Kyaaa!" Tenten berteriak kencang saat melihat sesosok makhluk yang sedang tiduran tengkurap di kasurnya. Ia hampir saja mati karena terkejut.

Sosok itu terbangun dari tidurnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kau sudah pulang," ujarnya pelan. Dari raut wajahnya, Tenten tahu kalau orang itu masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Neji! Kenapa kau di sini?" pertanyaan yang malah seperti bentakan itu keluar dari mulut Tenten. Pipinya menggembung sebal. "Aku kaget, tahu!" serunya.

"Hari ini sekolahku libur, jadi Ayah meyuruhku untuk menemuimu," ucapnya datar. Iris pucatnya memperhatikan Tenten yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar. "Sudah sore, kenapa baru pulang?"

Gadis bercepol dua itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya pelan.

Neji berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mendekati Tenten yang masih memalingkan wajahnya. "Aaa. Kalau begitu aku pulang," ujarnya sambil sedikit menggeser tubuh Tenten dari pintu. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan gadis itu, ia bisa merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Temani aku."

Tanpa disadari oleh Tenten, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. Ia kembali menutup pintu kamar. "Hm?" tanyanya ambigu.

Tenten yang sebenarnya sedikit bingung kenapa ia menghentikan Neji, kini merasakan pipinya menghangat. Ia menunduk berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang entah mengapa merona. "Se-sebentar saja… temani aku," gumamnya hampir menyerupai bisikan.

=O=

Aku menatap iris pucatnya, entah mengapa setiap kali melihatnya ada perasaan nyaman bercampur gugup. Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa menahannya pergi. Itu cukup membingungkan. Pikiranku sekarang penuh dengan hal itu—membuatku agak sedikit pusing, ditambah lagi dengan tangannya yang kini membalas genggamanku.

Kami masih terdiam. Ah, aku tidak suka dengan kesunyian ini. Maka dari itu, aku memulai percakapan lebih dulu.

"Um, Neji…" ucapku, tapi sedetik kemudian aku bingung harus berbicara apa. Duh, gimana sih aku ini?

"Ya?" balasnya, menatapku dengan pandangan datar miliknya. Aku heran kenapa dia bisa mempunyai ekspresi rata seperti itu.

"Hm, kita sudah berdiri lebih dari lima menit, kakiku pegal," ucapku cepat.

Dia masih menatapku, lalu tangannya menarik tanganku, menuju kasurku. Kami duduk di situ—masih dengan berpegangan tangan. Kenapa aku merasa panas sekali, ya?

Lagi, kami terdiam. Sungguh, aku bosan. Neji memang orang yang minim bicara. Kalau diingat-ingat, pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia malah tidak merespon ucapanku. Aku jadi kesal mengingatnya.

Oh ya, betul juga, sudah hampir dua tahun aku mengenal Neji.

Aku dan Neji terikat perjanjian, kami sudah dijodohkan dari kecil. Selama ini, dia selalu menemaniku disaat orangtuaku sibuk bekerja. Sejujurnya, aku merasa senang, karena aku tidak kesepian lagi. Bagiku, Neji adalah satu-satunya orang yang berharga. Dia selalu tahu kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Tanpa kusadari, aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Apa mungkin, aku sudah terperangkap jauh oleh dirinya?

Aku tidak tahu dengan perasaanku terhadap Neji.

Yang penting, aku senang karena ada Neji. Aku tidak ingin Neji pergi jauh dariku. Walaupun, Neji mungkin tidak suka dengan kehadiranku yang dijodohkan secara paksa oleh orangtua kami. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

Apa aku egois?

"Tenten…"

Aku tersadar dari lamunan panjangku. Aku menoleh padanya. "Apa?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin, aku akan jarang menemuimu."

Apa? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Ada perasaan aneh di dalam diriku, aku tidak tahu ini apa. Aku bisa melihat rautnya yang masih datar.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku, aku bisa merasakan ada yang lain dari suaraku. Semoga, dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Ada banyak urusan di sekolah," jawabnya sambil memandangku.

Aku ingat, Neji adalah ketua dari organisasi siswa di sekolahnya, jadi ia disibukkan dengan festival yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi. Agaknya aku kurang percaya dengan Neji.

"Bohong. Kau pasti sudah punya pacar," ujarku dengan ketus. Tunggu dulu, kenapa bisa aku berbicara seperti itu. Padahal, kami sudah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Bagaimanapun juga kami ini dijodohkan secara paksa.

Neji terkekeh mendengarku perkataanku. He? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya seperti itu. Kenapa jantungku menjadi berdebar cepat, ya?

"Aku tidak bohong," ucapnya meyakinkan. Benar, dari sorot matanya, ia memang bicara jujur. Ada rasa lega di hatiku.

Aku menoleh ke arah lain sambil lebih mengeratkan genggamanku padanya. "Kau… harus menemaniku terus," ucapku pelan.

"Ya."

Dan, sore itu, kami terus berpegangan tangan sampai tanpa sadar aku tertidur di bahunya.

o0o

Tenten melangkah ke bangku yang terletak di pojok dekat jendela. Ia duduk sambil menopang dagunya—memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Ia bisa merasakan ada kehadiran orang lain yang sedang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Tenten, maaf, kemarin kami lupa—"

"Tidak masalah," potong Tenten, menengok ke arah mereka seraya tersenyum manis yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya. "Kurasa, aku salah memilih orang." Ia beranjak bangun, meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu yang terdiam memikirkan kalimatnya barusan.

o0o

_Aku tidak membutuhkan teman,_

_Asalkan Neji tetap berada di sampingku…_

_Itu sudah lebih dari cukup._

_Dikehidupanku, aku membutuhkannya…_

―_sangat membutuhkannya._

o0o

_**To Be Continued**_

o0o

_Author Note_ : Halo~ aku membawa fanfic NejiTen pertamaku. Semoga kalian terhibur dengan fanfic ini. Yah, aku tau, kalo Tenten di sini _OOC _berat dan kayaknya Neji juga sama, yah? Aduh, maafkan aku. Aku sedang belajar meleburkan diri ke dalam _pair_ NejiTen (?). Dan lagi, ke-OOC-an ini juga untuk mendukung jalannya cerita. Tapi, aku bakal berusaha supaya nggak _OOC_ dan bisa lebih baik lagi ^^ Nah, cukup segitu omongan gak penting ini.

Yup, berniat untuk _review_?

_Concrit_?

_Flame_? ―Yah, asalakan berguna buatku.

Yo, udah dulu yah XD

**Ghifia Kuraudo**


	2. Bab 2 : Rindu

Saat terbangun, aku hanya bisa melihat langit-langit kamarku. Pagi ini begitu cerah, semua orang pasti bersemangat untuk beraktivitas—tanpa sadar, aku menghela napas dalam-dalam—aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Sudah seminggu Neji tidak menemuiku. Aku kesepian, padahal, dulu aku selalu bisa mengatasi perasaan kesepian ini.

Kehidupanku menjadi sunyi kembali, sangat menyesakkan.

Ternyata, aku baru menyadarinya, sejak kedatangan Neji ke dalam kehidupanku, aku sudah merasa terbiasa dengan sosoknya—membuatku sangat membutuhkannya. Aku akui, aku merindukannya…

o0o

_**Disclaimer**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning**_ : _Alternate Universe_, _Out of Character_, _typos_,minim deskrip, kebanyakan dialog!

―NejiTen**―**

o0o

**Kehidupan**

o0o

**Bab 2**

Rindu

o0o

_Tiing_ _tong_…

Suara bel yang dibunyikan Tenten menggema di kediaman Hyuuga. Gadis keturunan Cina itu sedikit merasa menyesal karena telah mendatangi rumah Neji. Ia bergerak-gerak gelisah. Firasatnya berkata, ia mungkin salah mengambil hari. Sebenarnya setiap hari Sabtu, sekolahnya libur. Namun, ia tidak tahu bagaimana dengan sekolah Neji, padahal sudah hampir dua tahun ia mengenalnya, tapi ia belum tahu jadwal pemuda itu.

_Cklek_.

Pintu rumah keluarga Hyuuga terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita yang sudah cukup berumur.

"Ah, Nona Tenten… silakan masuk," ucap wanita tua itu diselingi dengan senyuman lembutnya, tangannya yang berkeriput membuka lebih lebar pintu masuk.

Tenten membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis. Ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' kepada wanita tua yang sering dipanggilnya; Bibi, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah yang tidak asing lagi baginya.

Kediaman Hyuuga terasa sepi. Tenten sangat tahu penghuni rumah ini sangat mencintai kedamaian. Gadis berambut coklat itu memasuki halaman belakang rumah dengan mudah—yah, sebab dia sudah sering ke sini.

Iris coklat Tenten melihat seorang pria berambut panjang dengan pupil mata seperti Neji. "Pagi, Paman Hizashi!" sapanya kepada pria yang tengah membaca koran harian di bangkunya. Ia mendekati pria itu, setelah membungkukkan badannya.

Pria dengan wajah tegas yang dipanggil Hizashi itu menoleh. Rautnya yang kaku sedikit melembut kala melihat Tenten. "Pagi," sapanya balik sambil tersenyum hangat. Lalu, ia mengajak Tenten untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di depannya. "Sebaiknya, kau membiasakan diri memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ayah'," lanjutnya.

Pipi gadis itu merona merah. Ia menggumamkan kata maaf. "A-Ayah, Neji ada tidak?" tanya Tenten—agak terbata saat mengatakannya.

Hizashi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ah, sayang sekali, Neji sedang ada festival di sekolahnya," ujarnya dengan nada menyesal.

Dalam hatinya, Tenten mengutuk dirinya yang salah mengambil hari, dugaannya memang jarang meleset. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang." Dengan berat hati, Tenten berpamitan pada Hizashi. "Terima kasih, Ayah…"

Sebelum gadis itu beranjak pergi, Hizashi berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak ke sekolahnya saja?"

=O=

Tenten tidak menyangka kalau dirinya menuruti perkataan—ehem—ayahnya. Sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Neji yang terbuka lebar. Penglihatannya bisa menangkap adanya keramaian di sana.

Sepertinya, sebagian dari orang-orang yang sedang berada di dalam sekolah Neji tidak berasal dari sekolah itu sendiri. Tenten ingat, Neji pernah bilang kalau festival ini boleh memanggil orang luar. Senyuman gembira hadir di wajah manisnya, ia segera memasuki sekolah neji dengan langkah riang.

=O=

Festival yang diselenggarakan sekolah elit itu sangat dipadati murid-murid ataupun orang luar. Semua pengurus festival dari tadi bolak-balik—masih mengurus perkerjaan mereka—begitupun dengan Neji Hyuuga. Pemuda berparas tampan ini sibuk mengatur jalannya festival.

Sekarang Neji berada di aula sekolah yang sedang menunjukkan beberapa penampilan dari masing-masing kelas. Mungkin, mereka akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat menghampiri Neji dengan membawa anjing kesayangannya. "Neji, ada yang mencarimu, tuh…" ujarnya.

Neji menengok ke arah pemuda itu dengan pandangan datarnya. "Kiba, sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau tidak boleh membawa Akamaru." Bukannya merespon perkataan Kiba barusan, ia malah membicarakan hal lain.

Kiba hanya bisa memberikan senyuman lebarnya, tangannya mengelus bulu putih milik Akamaru. "Ini sedang festival, jadi tidak apa, bukan?" ucapnya memberikan alasan yang tepat. "Lagipula, sudah cepat sana, tadi ada yang mencarimu di luar—seorang gadis, lho!" lanjutnya sambil terkekeh geli.

Raut datar masih setia menempel di wajah pemuda Hyuuga itu. Ia mengabaikan Kiba, lalu pergi keluar melalui salah satu pintu yang tersedia di ruangan aula itu.

=O=

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sekolah Neji sebesar ini," geram Tenten. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Neji. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah… aku tidak akan pulang sebelum bertemu Neji!"

Gadis manis itu melangkah masuk ke sekolah elit yang ditempati Neji. Ia bisa melihat murid-murid yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dahinya mengernyit kala mendengar ada sekelompok gadis sedang cekikikan membicarakan segelintir pemuda yang Tenten tidak mengenalnya, sampai—

"Hei, kaukenal Neji Hyuuga?"

"Aku mengenalnya, kami teman sekelas lho!"

"Kenalkan padaku, dong! Dia tampan sekali."

Dalam sekejap, perasaan kesal kembali menghampiri Tenten, telingannya terasa panas. Ia sendiri bingung dengan dirasakannya sekarang. Tidak mau berlama-lama berada di sini, Tenten segera pergi dari sekelompok gadis itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Neji sepopular ini di sekolahnya!" Tenten bersungut-sungut kesal. Tanpa disadarinya, langkahnya membawa dirinya masuk ke ruang aula yang sedang mementaskan sebuah pertunjukan yang sama sekali tidak dilirik olehnya.

=O=

Segerombolan pemuda kini sedang mengintip dari balik pintu aula. Kiba berada di urutan paling depan, ia terlihat cengengesan sendiri. Di sampingnya ada Lee—pemuda yang sangat suka meneriakan semangat masa mudanya. Lalu, masih ada lagi di belakang mereka yang ikut mengintip.

"Ini baru namanya semangat masa muda!" seru Lee kencang. Kiba yang berada dekat dengannya langsung memukul kepalanya berniat mendiamkan pemuda berambut bob itu.

"Lee, kalau kita ketahuan, nanti Neji bisa memanggang kita!" ancam Kiba dengan mata melotot.

Lee tersenyum tak bersalah. "Omong-omong, siapa gadis itu?" tanyanya sambil kembali memperhatikan Neji dengan gadis berambut panjang.

"Kalau tidak salah, Sasame Fuma―anak kelas satu."

.

.

.

"Senior, aku menyukaimu… jadilah pacarku!"

Kalimat barusan masih mampu terdengar oleh Neji, walaupun volumenya sangat kecil. Pemuda Hyuuga itu bisa melihat rona merah yang ada diwajah adik kelasnya. Tak ada raut terkejut di wajah Neji. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam diam.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Neji membuka suara. Ia bisa melihat raut kecewa pada gadis itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu, belajarlah menyukaiku!"

Dalam hati, Neji menghela napas lelah. _Ini akan sulit_, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Kiba menahan tawanya, ia hampir saja akan tertawa terbahak sambil berguling-guling di lantai. "Lihat, Neji kesusahan, tuh! Apa perlu kita bantu, ya?" ucapnya.

"Jangan! Biarkan saja, Ketua sudah waktunya mempunyai pacar," ujar pemuda berbadan gempal yang dari tadi memakan kripik kentang.

"Merepotkan, jangan campuri urusan mereka, Chouji." Kali ini, pemuda berwajah malas ikut ambil suara. Ia mencoba menahan kuapnya, yang gagal dilakukannya.

"Shikamaru, kau harusnya peduli dengan Ketua kita. Sebaiknya kita mendukung gadis itu! Kemarin, aku mendengar gosip yang bilang kalau Neji itu tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis!" ujar Lee dengan wajah serius.

"Pfft… hahahaha!"

Segerombalan pemuda itu menengok ke belakang mendapati gadis berambut coklat dicepol dua tengah menahan tawanya. Mereka mengerutkan dahi, berpikir mungkin gadis itu depresi berat, makanya dia ketawa sendiri.

Merasa diperhatikan, Tenten segera berdehem. Tawanya sudah mereda, tapi senyuman gelinya masih terlihat. Ia mendekati gerombolan itu sambil ikut mengintip Neji yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan.

Sebenarnya, Tenten sendiri tadi heran kenapa ia bisa masuk ke ruang aula. Niatnya ingin pergi dari ruangan ini, tapi setelah tidak sengaja mendengar segerombol pemuda itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. "Aku yakin Neji itu normal!" ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"He? Kau siapa?" tanya Lee sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tenten.

"Kau penggemar Neji dari luar sekolah, ya?" tanya Kiba yang langsung diangguki Lee dan Chouji, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa ikut memerhatikan mereka.

Tenten menolehkan wajahnya, satu alisnya naik—pertanda ia sedang berpikir. "Aku bukan penggemarnya, aku hanya kenalannya," ujarnya jujur.

"Jangan-jangan, kau pacarnya?" tanya Chouji masih sambil memakan kripik kentangnya. Jarang sekali, ada gadis yang sepertinya kenal dekat dengan Neji. Ini sungguh berita bagus.

"Bukan. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya." Ya, Tenten bahkan tidak tahu statusnya dan Neji itu apa. Kemudian, Tenten kembali memperhatikan Neji.

Dalam hati, Tenten merasakan ada perasaan jengkel melihat Neji sedang dipaksa menerima gadis itu. Tapi, ia sedikit geli melihat Neji sedang kesulitan. Diam-diam, ia tertawa melihatnya.

Empat pemuda itu memandang bingung Tenten. Dalam pikiran mereka; ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara gadis berambut coklat ini dan Neji. Mereka melihat, sekarang si gadis bercepol dua sedang menghela napas priatin.

"Neji kasihan juga, ya?" ucap Tenten seraya melangkah mendekati Neji dan gadis itu.

"Eh? Hei, jangan ganggu mereka!"

Terlambat. Ucapan Kiba tidak dihiraukan oleh Tenten.

.

.

.

"Permisi…"

Neji dan gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh ke arah Tenten. Neji sedikit terkejut melihat orang yang kini ada di sampingnya. Ia terdiam tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Maaf ya, sebaiknya kau tidak memaksa Neji untuk menerimamu," ujar Tenten secara halus. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah gadis berambut panjang itu.

Sasame memandang sengit Tenten yang dibalas wajah _innocent_. "Memangnya kau siapa?" tanyanya.

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku? Hm, siapa ya? Kalau aku ini pacarnya. Bagaimana, eh?" ucapnya dengan raut penuh kemenangan.

Sasame terkejut, ia membelalakan matanya. "Bo-bohong!" serunya kencang.

Tenten mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak percaya?" tanyanya yang dijawab anggukan gadis itu. Tenten segera mendekati Neji lebih dekat, ia merangkul lengan pemuda Hyuuga yang masih membisu diam. "Lihat… aku ini pacarnya," ucapnya tesenyum senang.

Melihat tidak ada penolakan dari Neji yang dirangkul Tenten, gadis berambut panjang itu menatap mereka tidak percaya sampai mulutnya terbuka, lalu ia langsung berlari menjauh dengan raut sebal.

Tenten terkekeh, ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke gadis itu. "Jangan memaksa Neji lagi!" serunya.

Segerombolan pemuda yang mengintip di balik pintu melongo tak percaya—seolah hal tadi merupakan kejadian paling langka. Mereka mematung, mendengar perkataan Tenten.

"Neji, kau tak apa?" tanya Tenten sambil memadang khawatir pemuda yang sedang dirangkulnya.

Sadar, karena dirinya seperti orang bodoh, Neji kembali memasang raut datarnya. "Tenten, kenapa ada di sini?" tanyanya balik.

Tenten meringis, ia tersenyum dipaksakan. "Se-sebenarnya aku ingin menemuimu, jadi aku kemari," ujarnya jujur—sesungguhnya, alasannya datang ke sini karena merindukan Neji, tapi sama saja bukan? Ia memalingkan wajahnya berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Neji.

Mendengar perkataan Tenten, Neji ikut memalingkan wajahnya. "Aa, kalau begitu, kau tunggu aku," responnya. Ia berjalan menjauhi Tenten menuju ke tempat empat pemuda yang masih mengintip.

Tenten hanya menatap punggung Neji dengan bingung.

.

.

.

"Aku mau pergi. Urusan di sini kuserahkan padamu, Shikamaru," ucap Neji setelah berada di hadapan ke empat pemuda itu.

"Ya, baiklah. Walaupun, ini akan sangat merepotkan," jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, Neji kembali mendekati Tenten. Menggenggam tangan gadis manis itu, seraya membawanya pergi.

Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji semakin melongo. Shikamaru yang melihatnya menggeleng kasihan.

"Hanya aku saja, atau kalian juga melihat Neji tadi… merona merah?" ungkap Kiba tidak percaya yang langsung disetujui oleh Lee juga Chouji.

=O=

"Aku tidak tahu kalau di sini ada taman bermain…" ucapku sambil memandang tempat yang penuh dengan permainan anak-anak. Aku berjalan mendekati ayunan yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa yang penuh dengan kegembiraan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Neji seraya mendekat ke arahku.

Enak saja, tapi ini sangat menyenangkan!

"Biarin!" seruku sambil tertawa. Mungkin Neji akan benar-benar menganggapku anak kecil. Aku sedikit mengurangi kecepatan ayunanku. Entah mengapa, tubuhku membeku melihat Neji yang tersenyum. Hei, aku tidak bermimpi 'kan?

"Tenten, kenapa kau ke sekolahku?" Neji bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Hm? Kenapa dia tidak menatapku?

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan? Aku ingin menemuimu…" ucapku dengan nada heran. Neji kenapa, sih? Dia tidak terlihat seperti biasanya. Aneh.

"Tadi, kau mengatakan aku ini siapamu?" tanyanya lagi. Oke, kali ini aku lebih heran lagi. Memangnya tadi aku mengucapkan apa? Tunggu, biar aku ingat-ingat. Hm…

Eh? Tadi itu…

Sekarang aku bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar di wajahku. Duh, kenapa aku bicara seperti itu, sih?

"Kau mengucapkan apa?"

Wajahku pasti sangat merah, ditambah lagi jarak antara aku dan Neji sangat dekat. Aku masih terduduk di ayunan, sementara dia membungkuk sedikit—tangannya menyangga tubuhnya dengan memegang rantai ayunan yang aku duduki.

Ada apa dengan Neji?

Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha untuk meyembunyikan rona merah yang seenaknya menempel di wajahku. "Ta-tadi itu, aku tidak sengaja mengucapkannya, kok." Semoga Neji segera menjaukan dirinya dariku.

"Hn? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Aku menelan ludahku gugup. Bukannya menjauh, dia malah lebih mendekatkan dirinya. Hee? Tolong aku!

"Jadi?"

Oke, sudah cukup Neji mempermainkanku!

"Ta-tadi aku bilang kau ini…" aku mengeratkan pegangannku di rantai ayunan. Kenapa rasanya lidahku jadi kelu. "Ehem, pa-pacarku." Akhirnya aku mengucapkannya juga.

"Tidak terdengar," ucap Neji.

Dia benar-benar mempermainkanku. Jarak kita sudah sedekat ini, tapi tidak terdengar? Pasti bohong! Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, menatap iris pucatnya. "Aku bilang kau ini pacarku!" seruku cepat.

Neji malah mendengus geli. Apa-apaan dia? Aku sudah seperti mau terjun dari tebing karena malu, ia malah seperti itu. Menyebalkan!

Neji menjauhkan dirinya dariku—aku bisa bernapas lega. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Sesaat, aku terdiam. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, melihat dirinya yang kembali berekspresi datar.

"Akan kuantar kau pulang…" ucap Neji.

Aku ingin sekali tertawa melihatnya. Jadi seperti ini, Neji yang sedang menahan malu? Segera aku menyambut tangannya—menariknya duluan, melangkah menuju rumahku.

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dengan perasaan yang aku rasakan ini. Mungkin, aku menyukainya. Tidak terpikir olehku, kalau aku… bisa jauh terpelosok masuk ke dalam dirinya. Semakin lama, aku ingin terus bersamanya. Orang yang peduli denganku hanya Neji. Tidak akan kubiarkan Neji pergi dariku. Aku teramat membutuhkan Neji.

"Sebenarnya, alasanku ke sekolahmu karena aku merindukanmu…" ucapku sambil menolehkan wajahku ke arah Neji.

Ia berhenti berjalan. Aku pun ikut mengikutinya—sebab tangan kami masih saling bergenggaman. Apa Neji marah padaku karena aku berbohong padanya? Hei, tapi itukan bukan kebohongan!

Dalam hitungan detik, tubuhku menjadi membeku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang besar menepuk kepalaku pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku tahu, aku juga merindukanmu…" ujarnya.

Kali ini, ia yang menarik tanganku terlebih dulu. Aku masih terdiam—bingung ingin mengucapkan apa. Neji, kau membuatku lebih tidak ingin kehilanganmu.

"Terima kasih, Neji."

Ya, terima kasih atas segala yang kau berikan. Kehidupanku menjadi jauh lebih baik.

o0o

_Neji…_

_Tanpamu, kehidupanku pasti akan berubah menjadi gelap kembali._

_Apa kau tahu?_

_Kau segalanya untukku._

_Aku akan terus menggenggam tanganmu._

_Selamanya…_

o0o

_**To Be Continued**_

o0o

_Author Note_ : Hore~ Bab dua telah datang! *nebarin bunga* Yosh, bagaimana dengan Neji dan Tenten? Apakah mereka keliatan _OOC_? Hoho, kalo iya, maaf banget! Dan juga, maaf ya kalo apdetnya kelamaan :Dv Oh iya, setelah diliat fanfic ini akan tamat di bab tiga XD

Ya, setelah dipikir-pikir aku masih harus ngelanjutin dua fic yang nggak selesai-selasai, huft~ *ngelap keringet* Fanfic ini sengaja aku bikin ringan. Dan, lagi… sebenernya ini _romance_ yang paling menonjol pertamaku, lho! Yosh, waktunya bales _review_! Oh iya, yang login aku bales lewat PM, yo~

**Ishylotyzz** : Makasih :D Ya, aku harap pun begitu XD RnR lagi?

**Li-chan** : Haha, sekarang udah panjangan, belum? Maaf gak bisa apdet cepet ;) RnR lagi?

Cukup sampai di sini... oh iya, makasih _alert_-nya juga, yaw!

Yup, berniat untuk _review_?

_Concrit_?

_Flame_? ―Yah, asalakan berguna buatku.

**Ghifia Kuraudo**


	3. Bab 3 : Kehidupanku

Aku hanya bisa memandang butiran-butiran air yang jatuh di atas tanah. Sial, memang. Seharusnya, aku membawa payung. Dari berita perkiraan cuaca yang kulihat tadi pagi, hari ini memang akan turun hujan, tapi aku malah melupakan payung kesayanganku.

Sebenarnya, aku ingin menerobos hujan deras ini. Namun, setelah kupikirkan kembali, aku bisa saja sakit, padahal sebentar lagi akan ada ujian. Jadilah aku menghilangkan pemikiranku untuk menerobos hujan tanpa payung.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku iri dengan murid lain yang sudah pulang, bahkan tadi ada orangtua yang menjemput anaknya di sini. Sungguh, aku menginginkannya juga. Aku ingin ada orangtuaku yang menjemputku disaat seperti ini, ataupun ada seorang teman yang dengan baik hatinya menawarkan aku payung untuk pulang bersama.

Lagi, setelah kupikirkan kembali, hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku selalu sendiri, kehidupanku sama dengan langit yang mendung ini; sangat gelap. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap sepasang sepatu yang agak basah terciprat air. Seragamku juga agak basah karena aku berdiri di tempat yang bisa diraih oleh rintikan hujan.

Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini? Aku selalu saja sendiri, tidak akan ada orang yang datang—

"Tenten!"

―padaku…

Perasaanku saja, atau aku memang mendengar ada suara memanggil namaku, ya?

"Tenten!"

Meskipun samar—terhalangi suara derasnya hujan, tapi sepertinya memang ada yang memanggilku. Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku. Kelopak mataku terbuka lebar kala melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat kukenali sedang berlari ke arahku dengan menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna biru tua.

Tanpa sadar, air bening turun dari sudut mataku.

"Neji…"

Yah, benar.

Aku masih mempunyainya…

o0o

_**Disclaimer**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Warning**_ : _Alternate Universe_, _Out of Character_, _typos_, minim deskrip, kebanyakan dialog!

―NejiTen**―**

o0o

**Kehidupan**

o0o

**Bab 3**

Kehidupanku

o0o

Sepasang muda-mudi berjalan di bawah payung biru yang melindungi mereka dari tetesan hujan. Neji melirik Tenten yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia khawatir, tentu saja. Mungkin kalau ia tidak menjemput gadis itu, bisa saja Tenten menunggu hujan reda sampai malam.

Sebenarnya, ia merasa gelisah sejak pulang sekolah. Maka dari itu ia menghubungi ponsel Tenten, tapi gadis itu tidak menjawabnya. Alhasil, Neji langsung berpendapat kalau Tenten masih berada di sekolahnya karena hujan deras.

Melihat Tenten yang tidak seperti biasanya, Neji menjadi bingung. Ia menghela napasnya pelan. Langkahnya terhenti, membuat gadis disebelahnya juga ikut berhenti. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan suara datarnya seperti biasa. Hujan deras agak menyamarkan suaranya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tenten.

"Katakan padaku, ada apa?" tanya Neji sekali lagi, barangkali sebelumnya Tenten tidak mendengar pertanyaanya tadi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Sekarang Neji berasumsi, Tenten pasti mendengarnya. Tidak mungkin gadis itu tak mendengarnya dengan jarak sedekat ini, walaupun suara hujan sangat menggangu pendengaran. "Katakan saja. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara yang agak melembut.

"Aku…" Tenten mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat sisa air bening dipipinya—yang Neji tahu, itu bukanlah tetesan air hujan. "Sedetik sebelum kau memanggilku, kupikir aku hanya seorang diri di dunia ini." Ia menyeka air yang turun dari sudut matanya.

Neji memandang gadis itu—entah kenapa ia merasakan rasa sakit didadanya kala melihatnya. Ia terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, karena baru kali ini ia melihat Tenten menangis.

"Kukira… aku tidak mempunyai satu orang pun yang peduli padaku. Papa maupun Mama sangat jarang bertemu denganku. Aku kesepian, aku merindukan mereka." Tetes air mata kembali turun, meskipun Tenten berusaha untuk menahannya. "Tapi, ternyata aku masih mempunyaimu. Aku… sangat senang. Sungguh, aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu, Neji…"

Neji menarik tangan Tenten, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya—payung biru yang dibawanya terjatuh di samping mereka. "Aku sudah janji, bukan? Aku akan akan terus bersamamu." Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Tenten menangis. Ia membalas pelukan Neji, air matanya terus menerus turun. "Neji, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku," ucapnya dengan suara yang agak serak. "Aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

"Ya."

=O=

Di ruangan kamar yang disinari cahaya temaran dari lampu meja, terlihat gadis berambut coklat tertidur dangan lelap. Napasnya yang semula teratur berubah, keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"_Sendirian…"_

"_Aku tidak mau," gumam gadis kecil sedang meringkuk di tengah-tengah ruangan hampa yang gelap.._

"_Hanya seorang diri saja itu memuakkan!"_

_Tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis kecil itu menghilang—menjadi debu yang berterbangan ditiup embusan angin._

Tenten segera bangun terduduk. Matanya membulat terkejut, napasnya memburu cepat. "Tenang… itu hanya mimpi buruk," gumamnya berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

=O=

Pagi hari yang tenang di kediaman Hyuuga memang sangatlah menyenangkan. Hizashi Hyuuga kini sedang menikmati teh hijau di tempat biasanya ia beristirahat. Ia memanggil Bibi yang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja di rumahnya. "Ke mana Neji. Apa dia belum bangun?" tanyanya.

"Belum, Tuan," jawab Bibi itu disertai anggukkan.

"Kalau begitu, bangunkan dia—ini sudah pagi," ujar Hizashi seraya meminum teh hijaunya.

"Sebenarnya sudah ada yang ingin membangunkannya, Tuan," ujar Bibi itu sambil tersenyum penuh makna, membuat Hizashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

=O=

Pagi ini tampaknya Neji terlambat bangun, ia masih bergumul di ranjangnya. Embusan napas teratur terdengar di ruangan tidurnya. Sinar matahari tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menggangu tidurnya yang nyenyak. Agaknya ia terbangun, tapi ia masih belum membuka kelopak matanya—ingin melanjutkan tidurnya.

Dipikiran Neji, ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah membuka gorden jendela yang mengakibatkan sinar matahari dengan mudah menerobos masuk. Dengan malas, ia membuka matanya—berniat ingin bangun, lalu menutup kembali gorden jendela. Namun, dalam sekejap ia mematung saat melihat iris coklat tepat berada di depan matanya.

"Pagi, Neji!"

_Eh_?

Sepertinya pagi ini, Neji tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidur nyenyaknya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kaubisa ada di sini?" tanya Neji masih dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Aku ingin berduaan denganmu," ujar Tenten seraya tersenyum jahil.

Neji memandang gadis berambut coklat itu dengan pandangan datar miliknya seperti biasa. Tenten yang melihatnya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Iya, ya, ya, aku kemari karena ingin bertemu denganmu!" Ia memalingkan wajahnya berusaha untuk tidak menatap Neji.

"Baiklah sekarang kau sudah bertemu denganku. Jadi, bisakah aku melanjutkan tidurku?" ujar Neji dengan nada dinigin.

"Kau begadang, ya?" Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Wuah_, benar, ada lingkarang hitam dimatamu," ujarnya sambil menyentuh wajah Neji.

Iris pucat milik pemuda itu terfokus pada gadis manis di hadapannya. Perasaan aneh menghampirinya, ia mengenggam tangan Tenten yang berada di sisi wajahnya.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Neji… aku bermimpi buruk. Itu sangat menakutkan," ucap Tenten dengan suara bergetar.

Neji hanya diam. Ia terus menatap gadis yang berada dekat di depannya. "Lupakan mimpi itu," ujarnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Itu hanya sebuah kejadian yang tidak nyata…"

"Tapi―"

"_Sstt_… sekarang aku merasakan ada yang aneh," jawab Neji mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten bingung.

"Rasanya sangat nyaman," ujar Neji dengan masih tanpa ekspresi. Ia mengeratkan tangan gadis itu yang menempel dipipinya.

"_Eh_?" dahi Tenten mengerut heran, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Ya, benar, sangat nyaman." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai kedua dahi mereka bertemu. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan adanya suatu perasaan yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Saat ini perasaan jauh lebih tenang.

"Tenten?"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kaumilikku…" bisik Neji sangat pelan.

Perasaan abstrak ini membuat mereka berdua bersikap egois.

Benar, bukan?

Entahlah.

=O=

"Bibi, kenapa Neji belum turun? Dan lagi, bukannya Tenten akan membangunkannya?" tanya Hizashi heran. Ia baru saja akan berangkat ke kantornya karena ada rapat mendadak.

"Maaf, Tuan. Saya rasa sebentar lagi mereka akan turun," ucap Bibi itu dengan senyuman lembut yang menghiashi wajah tuanya.

Hizashi menghela napasnya. Dalam hati, ia akan memberi Neji hukuman, jikalau terjadi sesuatu di antara kedua remaja itu.

=O=

"Sepertinya, aku menaruh perasaan padamu."

Tenten menoleh pada Neji yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua tangan mereka saling bergenggaman. Ia tersenyum manis. "Ah, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama," ucapnya.

Neji membalas senyuman Tenten dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Selamanya… kau harus menemaniku."

"Selamanya… kau harus menjadi milikku."

o0o

_Aku dan Neji._

_Sampai kapanpun…_

_Kami akan terus bersama._

_Selamanya._

_Ya, harus._

o0o

_**End**_

o0o

_Author's Note _: Halo~ Bab terakhir yang amat pendek plus gak jelas sudah diapdet! *nebarin bunga* Ah, di sini cuma ngejelasin perasaan yang udah diungakapin sama Neji dan Tenten. Ideku juga udah nyampe sini doang. Tapi, setelah dibaca ulang kenapa gak ada kalimat "Aku menyukaimu", yah? Entahlah, aku juga gak ngerti #plak Untuk yang review aku udah nge-_PM_~ Thaks XD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca, apalagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk _review_ fic ini. _Arigato_~ #_ojigi_

Yup, akhir kata… berniat untuk _review_?

_Concrit_?

_Flame_? ―Yah, asalakan berguna buatku.

Yo, udah dulu yah XD

**Ghifia Kuraudo**


End file.
